kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Martin
Martin was the local blacksmith in the village of Silver Skalitz, and Henry's father. Biography In his youth, Martin was a master blacksmith in Prague. He knew Emperor Charles IV and considered him a perfect monarch, far better than either of his sons. Sigismund of Luxembourg, King of Hungary and Croatia, had recently kidnapped his older brother Wenceslas IV, forced him to abdicate and then took the crown for himself. He then invaded Bohemia with a massive army and started settling old scores, attacking all who remained loyal to Wenceslas. Although he was renowned as a master swordsmith, Martin left Prague and set up a forge in the small mining town of Skalitz, starting a family with his wife; forging tools and horseshoes for the villagers. He chides his son for lusting for adventure, advising him to instead settle down and learn a trade, to enjoy a simple life of peace. In the summer of 1403, Martin was tasked by Sir Radzig Kobyla, his liege Lord, to craft him a new sword. Martin, with help from his son Henry in ''Unexpected Visit'', forged a magnificent sword, his finest work. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to deliver the sword to Sir Radzig. At that moment, a messenger rode up to the castle, with horrific news. An army of Cumans mercenaries, led by Sigismund and his most trusted general, Markvart von Auliz, were approaching the village. As the army began to charge, Martin told Henry to flee to the castle while he rushed to the market to get his wife. Henry turned back to help, but, witnessing the brutal slaughter firsthand, froze in fear. Martin, with his wife in tow, was able to hold the attackers off admirably, but Markvart himself rode up behind him and cut him down. His wife was killed moments later, while a horrified Henry watched on, powerless to help. As Markvart turned his attention towards Henry, he was shaken from his stupor and forced to flee to Talmberg in [[Run!|''Run!]]. That night he dreams of his parents, imaging them accusing him of being a coward for doing nothing but watch them die. He returns to Skalitz several days later in [[Homecoming|''Homecoming]], determined to bury his mother and father, and retrieve Sir Radzig's sword to deliver it to his Lord, as he had promised. Unfortunately, the young man is attacked by Runt and his bandits, and almost murdered, but the gang is interrupted by Theresa and Sir Robard. They care for the unconscious Henry and ensure that Martin and his wife are buried under a large tree at their home. This event would have a profound impact on Henry's life, and spark his desire for ''Vengeance''. In his quest to avenge his family, he begs Sir Radzig to take him into his service, so that he can learn how to fight. That way, when he faced off against his enemies, he would be ready. Radzig is hesitant at first, but after Henry demonstrates his loyalty and dedication, he agrees to train him, remarking that the young man's parents were "remarkable people". Some time later, Henry, now a seasoned fighter, trusted and respected by both commoners and the nobility, was captured by bandits while infiltrating their camp during ''The Die is Cast''. There, the leader of the bandits, a man until then Henry had known only as "The Chief" revealed a secret - Henry's father was not Martin the blacksmith, but Sir Radzig Kobyla. Henry, who had loved Martin dearly, stated that his father was dead, and he intended to use his sword to kill the bandit commander for the hand he had played in his death. The Chief laughs and promises that one day, he'll let him try. Quests * ''Unexpected Visit'' * [[Run!|''Run!]] * [[Homecoming|''Homecoming]] * ''The Die is Cast'' de:Martin pl:Marcin Category:Bohemians Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Blacksmiths